1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyesight auxiliary device which is suitable for a person with catarcts or amblyopia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, an increasing number of people have been diagnosed as suffering from cataracts or amblyopia. People suffering from cataracts or amblyopia wear glasses to correct their eyesight.